


2 a.m. Meetings

by the_jade_princess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tjp writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jade_princess/pseuds/the_jade_princess
Relationships: actorshipping?, cliff x libber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	2 a.m. Meetings

_BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Her slippered feet noisily padded the tile stairs. They tripped over themselves at a dangerous pace. Tired grumbling and opening doors echoed around the stairwell as she raced to the main floor, silently apologizing to each rudely awakened resident.

What moron was trying to break into her car at two in the morning? The moment she got her hands on them for waking her and half of the neighborhood. Her neighbors would _never_ let her hear the end of it. Especially Mr. Gi-

She muttered a curse as she fumbled with her keycard and strained to open the heavy front door. A cold whoosh of air stung her blazing eyes and sent goosebumps fluttering up her bare arms. She paused and shivered, trying to adjust to the dramatic temperature change.

The wind tangled her blonde hair and tugged her back towards the inviting entrance. It danced around her pajamas and beckoned her to warmth. She refused and headed to the parking lot.

A man frantically danced around her car, maybe trying to turn the alarm off? He looked like a tired, disheveled chicken attempting a hastily-thrown-together summoning ritual. Well, if he can find the demon in the engine, she thought, chuckling slightly. His antics were almost worth the trouble.

He turned to her, his face sweaty.

Oh... and his eyes... His dreamy black orbs sparkled in the moonlight, dusted wit-

"Is this your car?" -panic. He skittered up to her like a guilty puppy. "I'm so sorry! It looks like my car, but I'm parked on the next str-"

She held up the remote and clicked a button, smirking as he glared at the now-silent car. “At least the alarm works,” she said, smirking. He smiled sheepishly, and they stood in silence for a few precious yet awkward seconds.

He cleared his throat and stood taller, adjusting to a more professional posture and tone. "I'm dreadfully sorry for waking you. If I can ever make it up to you, please let me know."

She stood taller, thankful for her acting abilities. "It's fine; don't worry about it, Mr...." She faltered, and he bowed slightly. "Gordon. Cliff Gordon." He smiled, flashing pearly whites.

She nearly fainted on the spot. How could he be so handsome? "Don't worry about it, Mr. Gordon,” barely remembering to answer him.

"Please, call me Cliff." He stuck out his hand. "And you are?" She smiled back at him, shifting into the new "scene" with ease. "Raiden. Libber Raiden. But please call me Libber." She shook his hand, surprised and pleased with the hearty shake he returned.

Wait... were they... holding... hands?

They stood for a moment. She felt his dashing gaze search her lightning blue eyes.

She shivered slightly as a gust of wind floated through her pajamas.

They awkwardly let go.

It was like a scene from any of her favorite romance movies, filled with the adorable clichés she enjoyed watching.

"I'll let you get back to your rest," he reminded her gently. She continued gazing dreamily. "Ah, right." "Seriously, if there's anything I can d-" Libber's tired brain perked up as the name Cliff Gordon jolted her thought process awake.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere..." He suddenly started backing away fervently. "I should be goin-" "Wait, just a second. I'll figure it out..." She stopped him as she muttered her thought process to the wind, gesticulating as she grew closer to the answer.

He tried speaking over her. "You really should get inside; you could catch a cold a-"

She jumped excitedly and began rambling. "You're the actor from the Montana Ford franchise! I'd recognize those motions anywhere. The ability to change roles, the tone of voice, the muscle control, the focus, t-" He blinked. "And... you must certainly be one yourself. Your knowledge is quite impressive." She involuntarily blushed. "Not really, I'm just an amate-"

"Wait.... I remember! You're Libber Raiden,” he said carefully, the name ringing a distant bell. She cocked her head. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to star in the new Fritz Donnegan movie?" An image of the finalized cast list appeared in his mind.

She nodded enthusiastically. The role of Harriet was going to be so cool! Even if they still hadn't decided on the name. The whole franchise sounded amazing and there were so many exciting plans for its future! As long as the movie went well. Li-

"I'll see you on the set, then." He nodded with a smirk. Libber blushed, realizing she had zoned out. "See you then!" she called as Cliff started inching away to search for his rascally car.

He stopped once he formulated a proper response, again donning a formal role. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

She grinned. "You too."

They turned and went their separate ways.

_He's a lot nicer than I thought. And those eyes..._


End file.
